


Sin With A Grin

by AngeloftheOdd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloftheOdd/pseuds/AngeloftheOdd
Summary: PWP. Originally written in 2011
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sin With A Grin

Sin With A Grin  
By AngeloftheOdd

Crowley had managed to get himself into some compromising positions over the centuries. Being on his knees in front of an angel of the Lord was definitely a new one. Not that is was an unpleasant experience...not by a long shot. Castiel's hand was resting gently on the top of the demon's head, fingers flexing, tugging at his hair. Making small, incoherent noises as Crowley's expert tongue glided smoothly up and down the shaft of his cock. With a smirk, his lips parted to take him fully into his mouth, kissing and teasing all the way.

Cas' knees nearly buckled and he steadied himself against the wall. The demon's hands were trailing up and down his inner thighs, kneading the flesh and muscle. He bit down on his lip, stifling a moan, his hips jerking forward almost automatically. Crowley's mouth was warm and wet and sinfully talented just as he had anticipated. Every nerve in his body felt electrified with each thrust and already he was aroused beyond anything he had felt before.

Angels were not supposed to give into carnal lusts like this. Especially not with demons. Most definitely not with the King of Hell. He doubted even Balthazar would be understanding about the situation. Yet every time Castiel found himself giving in to the demon. It would have been intolerable if it wasn't for the fact that Crowley was exceptionally persuasive. He seemed to have a talent for always getting exactly what he wanted. What he wanted, as far as Cas could tell, was to be sexually dominated by the angel. On his terms of course.

"Enough," Cas panted.

He pulled hard on Crowley's hair, wrenching the demon off him. The King of Hell responded with a low groan as he licked his lips. It was the part of the game that Crowley seemed to enjoy most. He loved it when the angel was rough. Cas knew he was only giving him what he desired, but the smug look on his face made it difficult to be anything but. He was often intentionally irksome and knew precisely what to say to set the angel's temper off. Castiel had long ago given up trying to justify their actions. The truth was, as Crowley often liked to point out, he enjoyed it every bit as much as the demon.

Crowley slithered his way up Castiel's body, stopping to loosen the angel's tie and nip roughly at his exposed throat. Hands worked deftly at undressing the remaining clothes; belt, shirt, pants. Castiel had once remarked that the entire procedure was unnecessary since they could be naked with the wave of a hand but the demon insisted on doing things the more human way. Another one of his kinks that both annoyed and intrigued Cas.

"You really are tense, darling," Crowley chided.

Everything about the demon expressed intimacy; the pet names, the soft, playful touches, the ease with which he pressed his flush body against Cas' own, hips rocking urgently. The angel gripped him firmly by the jaw and bit down on his lower lip until he could taste the tang of blood. Crowley responded with a kiss that was teeth and tongue and pure unrestrained lust. It never failed to make the angel's head reel with incoherent thoughts. The taste, the scent, the very presence of the demon seemed to reach into the darkest corners of his mind and caress what it found there. It was this experience that Cas secretly craved more than anything else.

The angel's hand slid down between Crowley's legs, stroking him through the fabric. He couldn't suppress a small grin of satisfaction as the demon groaned softly, arching forward into his touch. He addressed him through eyes hooded with desire:

"Go on, Angel, and fuck me already."

"Patience is a virtue, Crowley," Cas replied.

His expression was dead serious but the demon had come to learn the subtle nuances of when he was attempting to be coy. The demon's nails dug deep into the soft flesh of Castiel's sides, indicating that he was done with foreplay and was ready to get down to business. In one swift motion Crowley had them on his large and silk-lined bed, straddling Cas with a predatory smirk on his face.

"Unless of course you'd rather me fuck you," he hissed. "I imagine those beautiful blue eyes of yours would be quite a sight to see looking up at me..."

"You think I would submit to you?" Cas scoffed.

With a strength and speed that his small frame belied, he maneuvered Crowley so that the demon was sprawled out beneath him.

"Besides," he added. "It's much more satisfactory to watch you beg."

"Such dirty talk, Angel," the demon replied, smiling contentedly underneath him. "But that's just it, isn't it? You're all talk. The whole bloody lot of you winged bastards. Why don't you really put your money where your mouth is and...oh..."

Crowley broke off mid-sentence to stifle a gasp as Castiel roughly undressed him and bit down hard on his collar bone. The demon had to admit he was impressed and just a little bit proud at how quickly the angel had learned exactly what he enjoyed in bed. His other projects rarely ever went quite this smoothly. The angel leaned over to grab the lube that was resting on the dresser and Crowley grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"Mmm, go on then, darling," he said, releasing Cas from his hold.

Cas' expression could have frozen fire. While there was absolutely no doubt that the angel hungered for their little liaisons as much as the demon did, it was becoming tiresome being treated like a dog who had performed a pleasing trick. It wasn't just Crowley who treated him this way either, he thought bitterly. He smiled to himself as he coated two of his fingers liberally with the slick oil. Tonight, things were going to be on his terms instead.

Crowley eased back, eyes closed, as the angel circled and teased his tight entrance. Long, agile fingers probing and stroking all the right spots. Cas took him into his free hand, working him in rhythm with the deep thrusts of his fingers. It wouldn't be much longer before Crowley was pleading (no demanding was a more accurate word...) for more. He arched upwards, allowing for the angel to go deeper, inviting him to take him. Cas smirked and simply continued his ministrations.

"Bloody hell, Cas," Crowley hissed, between clenched teeth. "Hurry up."

"No," the angel replied. " I think I'd rather have you finish me off how we started."

Crowley would have laughed if he had the capacity to do so. He was too racked with pleasure to respond with anything other than a few breathy moans. Cas picked the most perfect times to assert his dominance. It was almost adorable that the angel believed he actually cared how the job was finished. It just mattered to him that it was done. Besides, what the angel was doing now felt fucking amazing.

Cas bent down as he moved faster inside him, nipping at the lobe of his ear. He could always tell when the demon was close because he was no longer verbal. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not to Crowley, but the demon's sharp tongue and smart remarks were probably what he found sexiest about him. It made him yearn to find new and creative ways to shut him up. Crowley's whole body was tense below him, skin hot and shimmering with sweat. Cas clamped his mouth down over his, swallowing a sharp cry as Crowley thrashed deliciously in the throes of orgasm. He'd been so absorbed with the demon's pleasure that he only now became aware of how achingly hard he actually was.

Crowley caught his breath, a playful smile on his swollen lips. To hell with their little games of subjugation and control, he wanted to make Castiel scream his name. With a tangling of limbs, the demon switched their positions, mouth trailing kisses down the angel's body. His teeth raked across sensitive skin, eliciting needy whispers of approval. No matter how high on a pedestal the angel continued to put himself, Crowley could always find ways to drag him down to his level. The effect was beautiful.

Cas growled low in his throat, tracing the outline of Crowley's lips with his cock, begging entrance. The demon acquiesced, deep-throating him effortlessly with a strangled moan. The angel tugged at his hair, guiding him into a clumsy rhythm. With a final cry, he flooded Crowley's mouth, keeping the demon's head in place until he was drained completely and licked clean. His fingers loosened their hold slightly, feathering through the demon's hair in an almost affectionate gesture.

He wanted to say something...anything. That this had to stop. That this was only going to complicate matters further. But then, he found himself thinking that after every encounter. This was definitely going to be the last time. Until the demon could persuade him otherwise.


End file.
